


impressions

by starlight_sugar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: Taako has a kid, sort of. Kravitz knows about this, sort of. Ergo, it's perfectly normal for Taako to bring said kid on a date. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work by a fan for fans, not affiliated with MaxFun or the McElroys.
> 
> This fic was written as part of the TAZ Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr. I had the delight of writing for Casey @ghostnamedcasey, who actually put the whole exchange together - thank you so much, Casey! For their prompt, they asked for a Taakitz date with a side of Taako/Angus bonding - I hope I delivered! Merry Secret Santa! <3

“Heyyy, babe, what’s shaking?” Taako shakes his hips for extra effect, even he knows that A) Kravitz can’t see him, and B) Kravitz would totally not know how to respond if he could see Taako right now. Actually, maybe he should try that in front of Kravitz. It’d probably be  _ hilarious. _

“Uh,” Kravitz says. “I don’t-”

Taako waves a hand in the air, which, again, not much point, but he might as well. “Listen, I was thinking, instead of lunch on Saturday we should go to the aquarium.”

There’s a pause, several seconds long, before Kravitz says, “The aquarium.”

“Yeah, with all the fish. That’s a cute date spot, right?”

“Do you like aquariums?” Kravitz asks, and Taako has to take a second to recover from that because holy shit, he actually sounds like he cares whether or not Taako likes aquariums. That’s cute as hell.

“Yeah, sure,” Taako says, because he actually doesn’t give a rat’s ass about aquariums, but he’s not changing the plans for his own sake. “I’ll meet you there at noon, it’ll be fun.”

“Noon at the aquarium,” Kravitz echoes. “It’s a date.”

Taako has the actual most horrifying quarter-second of butterflies in his stomach before he manages to say “It’s a date.” And it’s just a date, it’s actually their fifteenth date or something like that, so there’s no goddamn excuse for him getting all blushy about it.

“I’ll see you then,” Kravitz says warmly, and hangs up while Taako’s nodding.

“Cool,” Taako mutters to himself. He pulls the phone away from his ear, turns around, and sighs. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You didn’t tell him I’d be coming,” Angus says, sounding just as reproachful as the look he’s currently levelling at Taako. “The whole point was that you were supposed to be introducing us.”

“And I will be,” Taako says, because he will be. “He just doesn’t know that yet.”

Angus’s eyes narrow, and Taako barely has the time to think  _ oh, shit _ before the kid says, “He doesn’t know about me, does he?”

“That’s a bit of a tough question there, bubbeleh,” Taako admits. Does Kravitz know about Angus’s generalized existence? Sure he does. Kravitz knows Magnus, and Kravitz knows Magnus became the foster dad for a child genius a couple years ago, and if Kravitz is as smart as Taako knows he is then he’s definitely figured out that Taako loves the little shit. Taako has also mentioned his unofficial godson, once or twice offhand, and Kravitz has probably put two and two together and figured out that the godson is Magnus’s kid. Kravitz doesn’t know that Angus is basically as much Taako’s kid as he is Magnus’s, if not legally then (ugh) emotionally, and he also doesn’t know that Angus needs to go to the aquarium this weekend for a school project and is directly responsible for the change in date plans.

“You could just tell him,” Angus points out, patiently, like he’s explaining something simple to someone who isn’t very smart. Situationally, he might be right, but Taako sort of resents it anyways.

“Let me tell you something, Ango.” Taako rests a hand on Angus’s head and leans forward until most of his weight is resting on the kid. Angus wrinkles his nose at him; he ignores it. “Men get freaked out when you try to put them in emotional situations. The best way to avoid that is to not give them any warning. That way they just end up adjusting.”

Angus narrows his eyes at Taako. “That doesn’t seem like a very good plan.”

“Eh.” Taako shrugs with one shoulder. “It’s Kravitz. He won’t mind.”

“And that’s why you like him,” Angus surmises.

That’s true, but that’s also not the point. “I like him because he’s the three most important things that a guy can be.”

“Rich, pretty, and not repugnant personality-wise,” Angus says, just like Taako taught him how to say a few years ago.

“I’ve taught you well,” Taako says. He waits for Angus’s face to light up in a grin before he starts pushing down on his head again. Angus yelps and tumbles to the floor under the pressure, and Taako falls down after him. “C’mere, Ango,” Taako says, and wrestles his godkid into his arms. “We’re lying on the floor now, no getting out of it. You’re stuck here.”

“We have things to do,” Angus says, but he’s giggling, and his head thuds against Taako’s shoulder, and Taako knows that he’s won this round.

#

The cool thing about Kravitz is that he’s actually better than all of Taako’s ever could’ve anticipated with his should-I-date-this-dude criteria. And “cool” kind of also means “awful,” in this case, because eventually Krav is going to realize that he’s dating a total mess, but there’s actually a pretty big chance that he’ll be okay with it once he realizes that. Which is a horrifying prospect, but Taako’s not about to complain.

The thing is, Kravitz isn’t just everything on Taako’s checklist, he’s the perfect example of everything. He’s not just rich, he’s in a steady high-paying job as a funeral director, and for bonus points he somehow manages to never make Taako feel like shit for not being a highly-paid funeral director. He’s not just pretty, he’s absolutely gorgeous. And he’s not just not-repugnant, he’s legitimately nice. Taako won the goddamn boyfriend lottery.

Case-in-point: when Taako and Angus get to the aquarium at noon on Saturday, Kravitz is already waiting in the line for tickets. He’s wearing a shirt and tie with the sleeves rolled up -  _ yum, _ Taako thinks, and nearly says it until he remembers that Angus is with him and he promised Magnus he would stop saying “yum” and corrupting his child - and he waves Taako and Angus over when he sees them.

“Hey, Krav,” Taako says as he approaches. Kravitz’s eyes flick to Angus and back Taako questioningly, but he still catches Taako’s elbows and leans. Taako obliges, happily, and lets his hands settle on Kravitz’s hips as he kisses Taako hello.

“Good afternoon, darling,” Kravitz murmurs, practically against Taako’s lips.

Taako can’t help but grin at him. “Hi, handsome,” he purrs. “How about that traffic, huh?”

“I’ve seen worse.” Kravitz’s eyes flick over Taako’s shoulder. “I don’t suppose your plus-one has anything to do with why you wanted to come to the aquarium?”

“Oh, nothing gets past you,” Taako answers. He waits for Kravitz to huff out a laugh before he pulls away, dropping one hand from Kravitz’s hip to Angus’s shoulder.

Angus sticks a hand out before Taako has the chance to introduce him. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Kravitz, sir,” he chirps.

Kravitz shakes Angus’s hand, looking amused. “It’s good to meet you, too, Angus.”

Angus brightens when Kravitz says his name. “I’m very glad, sir! I know Taako didn’t tell you I was coming today, I hope you don’t mind that I’m here.”

“Not at all,” Kravitz says, with the perfect mix of talking-to-a-kid solemnity and talking-to-an-adult casualness. “I’ve heard a lot about you, and today is as good a day as any to meet you.”

Angus positively beams. “I’ve heard a lot about you too, sir. Taako says a lot of very good things about you, but I’m happy I have a chance to judge for myself.”

“Wh- hey!” Taako gapes at him. “Are you saying you don’t trust my judgment?”

“Smart kid,” Kravitz mutters, and shrugs and smirks when Taako glares at him.

Taako turns back to Angus, shaking his head. “Little shit,” he says, embarrassingly fondly. “I bring you out here so you can look at all the fish and you embarrass me in front of my boyfriend?”

“You embarrass yourself in front of your boyfriend, sir,” Angus answers, and ducks out of the way when Taako swats at him. “Can I go get a pretzel?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Taako fishes in his purse and pulls out the five-dollar bill that he always keeps with him when he goes out with Angus. The kid is a goddamn pretzel monster. “You got your phone with you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Angus takes the bill, squeezes Taako’s hand, and ducks out of line to make a beeline for the concession stand outside the aquarium.

As soon as he’s out of earshot, Kravitz looks at Taako sidelong. “You could’ve mentioned.”

“Ehhh.” Taako shrugs. “I knew it’d be fine.”

“He seems like a good kid.”

“Yeah, Mags is doing a good job with that one.”

“Does he know about…” Kravitz lifts his eyebrows deliberately.

Taako blinks. “The adoption thing? Nah, Magnus doesn’t want to tell him till all the papers are in order. It’s going to be a surprise.”

“Good,” Kravitz says. He links one arm through Taako’s, and Taako leans into him immediately. “He’ll be happy.”

“Damn right, he will,” Taako says, settling more comfortably against Kravitz’s shoulder. “I think he likes you.”

“Do you?”

“You made him smile.”

Taako can’t see Kravitz smile, but he’s pretty damn sure that Kravitz does it anyways. “That’s good. I wanted to make sure he likes me.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s important to you,” Kravitz says simply. “So he’s important to me.”

“Huh,” Taako says, and goes through his list one more time. Rich, pretty, not an awful person. No, scratch that - an actually good person. And also good with Angus. God help him, this boyfriend is raising his standards. He reaches across and laces his fingers with Kravitz’s. “All you have to do is talk to him about fish and he’ll be your new best friend.”

Kravitz presses a kiss against Taako’s forehead, and Taako thinks - not for the first time, but maybe for the first time when he actually understands it - that he really, really lucked the fuck out. Because his boyfriend’s going to get along with his godson, and that’s pretty damn special.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr @pervincetosscobble or on twitter @jazfiute - thanks for reading!


End file.
